


A Golden Gale

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Courting, Angel fic, Gabe can't woo correctly, Gabriel is still a angel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Somewhat crack, angel!Sam, angel!dean, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: The archangel can woo anyone and make them fall into his arms with only a smile. Sam would say otherwise.





	A Golden Gale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelscribe_ (HurricaneHannah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/gifts).



> This is for theblackenedsky ‘s request during my giveaway, thank you for being a part of it! Sabriel Wing fic bellow! Sorry is all of it is fasted paced.

“Hurry up Sam!” 

“Be patient Dean.” Sam began briskly walking down the aisle of books, weaving his way to the center of the library. The angel was greeted with the pouting face of his brother, David, but the blonde angel insists on being called Dean. The angel always did hang around the humans maybe too much Sam muses.

“Can we go now? I want to get some training in before I’m sent back down to Earth.” Dean beated his wings restlessly as Sam drifted back towards the bookshelves. “You know how I feel about being a warrior Dean. You go on ahead.”

Dean looked at Sam one last time before leaving, his goodbye a echo in the quiet library. Sam sighed and stretched his wings before taking off to get everything done. Returning books to the right self, flipping the upside down books, picking up piles off the floor, Sam enjoyed this quiet life.

Sam has just finished his clean up work when he noticed a old looking book on his desk that he hasn’t noticed before. Looking closer, the angel found no note or title to the book. Cautiously he opened the book with a tense look on his face.

“CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, THIS ASS IS SMOKIN HOT!”

Sam jumped as the book screamed and quickly threw the book across the library in surprise.

Suddenly Sam felt hands on his wings and naturally he did what Dean taught him. He spun around, knocking the person off balance with his wings, and punched them in the face.

“Woah take it easy there bucko.” When Sam saw who his attacker was he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop along with his grace. “Sir! I didn’t know it was you, my father, I’m so sorry.” Sam’s wings started to quiver as he nervously fiddled with his hands.

He just punched the archangel Gabriel in the face. 

He. Just. Punched. Gabriel. A. Archangel.

Sam prepared himself for a smiting so it was a surprise to feel a wing pulling him close. The angel shyly looked down at the archangel to find a smirk in return. “Well well well, what do we have here? I don’t mind being worshiped, but take it easy there moose. Not smiting you any time soon handsome, especially with that body.”

The angel gave a polite smile as he blushed while fidgeting in place. Talking with a archangel is one thing, but being in a archangel’s wings is a whole different subject. Along with the fact that there was a arm looped around him, pulling him closer.“Um…Sir? I’m thankful for being forgiven for punching you, but I don’t think-” 

“Nonsense sweet cheeks! Name Gabriel by the way, no need for sir. Now what would you say if we blow this pop stand?”

“What! But you’re a archangel!” Sam tried to not let it affect him, but the angel had something about him that lured the angel in. However there was no way a simple angel like him could be the mate of someone like Gabriel the messenger. 

“Gabriel!”

The two turned around to see the archangel Raphael looking around for a certain golden angel. “Well that’s my call, I find you later ok cupcake? Don’t worry, you are a catch and totally not bad on the eyes for a mate.” Gabriel winked, swatted Sam’s butt, and was gone in a flurry of golden feathers.

Sam just stood there in silence before muttering to himself. “What the heck just happened…” The scholar failed to notice a golden feather woven into his hair and the sign taped to his back with big letters: I CALL DIBS -G.


End file.
